


Our English Summer

by weirdpurplepanda



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi being Akashi, Aomine likes protecting him, Awkwardness, Basketball, Cute, England - Freeform, Fluff, Friendship, Holidays to England, Love, M/M, Please remember to vote, Travel, Written for a competition, akashi helps, and cuddling him, kuroko being cute, kuroko is adorable, reconnecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdpurplepanda/pseuds/weirdpurplepanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko finds himself invited on a two week long holiday organised by Akashi. He isn’t sure what Akashi’s motivation behind inviting Kagami, Hyuuga and himself to England is but he doesn’t question his ex-Captain and goes along with it, using the plus one as a way to rekindle his friendship with Aomine.</p><p> </p><p>Vote for Our English Summer here http://www.wattpad.com/129420538-kuroko-no-basuke-canon-writing-contest-vote by commenting 'Our English Summer by @weirdpurplepanda'. VOTE BY 29TH OF MAY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> you can vote here http://www.wattpad.com/129420538-kuroko-no-basuke-canon-writing-contest-vote by commenting Our English Summer by weirdpurplepanda :D

The mobile buzzes, moving across the bench, and Kuroko snatches it up before it fell to the floor. There's no way he has the money to replace it if it broke. He flips the device open and checks the Caller ID out of habit, an eyebrow briefly twitching up in question before he clicks on the 'answer' button.

Immediately, a whiny voice emits from the phone's speakers, so loud that it echoed slightly through the gym and manages to gain the attention of a number of Kuroko's teammates.

"Kurokocchi!" It's clear that the older boy was crying but that definitely isn't anything new. "Why would you choose Aominecchi over me? I want to go to England!"

Kuroko's eyes flicker towards his captain and then to Kagami. He was yet to inform them how he was using the plus that that Akashi gave them all when he invited them, for reasons currently (and perhaps forever) unknown, to England for a two week holiday. Luckily for Kuroko, neither of them had heard Kise as they were busy being yelled at by Riko. 

Good. He'll tell them later, like he'd originally planned.

"Kise-kun. Please stay calm." He tries to soothe the other's distress.

"Kurokocchi... You're making me cry!"

Kuroko sighs gently and keeps any thought of Kise being a big cry baby to himself. "Aomine-kun will be of more help to me. I want to improve my basketball during this holiday."

It wasn't the whole truth but it wasn't a lie either and so Kuroko let that ease his guilt. Kuroko wasn't sure why Akashi had invited only members of Serin. He was shocked when he discovered that none of their other teammates from Teiko had been invited on this mysterious holiday.

"Wah?" Kise whimpers. "Kurokocchi, so mean!"

More cries come from the phone and Kuroko talks to the boy for a few more minutes before the repeated cry of 'Kurokocchi!' begins to get on his nerves to the point he hangs up without a word. He does feel bad for being rude to his friend by not saying a farewell of any kind but Kise will live.

Koga and Mitobe stood to the side and when Kuroko stands, they quickly look away and do their best to pretend that they hadn't been listening to the conversation. Kuroko almost smiles. He doesn't mind at all that they'd been listening – it was a little hard not to when Kise was like that. He was just so loud!

Later that evening, when the last practise before the holidays ends and Hyuuga, Kiyoshi (Hyuuga's plus one), Kagami and Kuroko are all at Kagami's flat as it was 'closest' to the airport and cheaper for them all to get one taxi together considering how far Narita Airport is from Tokyo, he tells the other boys who he invited and he reserves a few stares. Then Kiyoshi, ever the optimist, comments that they'll get to learn more about him as an opponent and person, successfully relaxing any tension that may have been building.

When Hyuuga and Kagami weren't paying attention, Kuroko gave the other a thankful smile and nod of respect. Aomine isn't mentioned again until the next day... when he arrives five minutes before they absolutely had to check in.

"Where is that imbecile?!" Akashi growls, slamming his fist down on the desk and making the woman stood behind the check in jump. "I told him to be here at least three hours before the flight! How _dare_ he defy me?"

Kagami smirks. "Aho-mine is going to die!" He practically sings the words.

Kuroko glances at him and frowns, making Kagami immediately lose the smile and scratch the back of head sheepishly. At least he respected Kuroko enough to feel guilty when insulting someone Kuroko is friends with.

If Aomine wasn't here two hours before the flight to check in then his ticket would be sold on to someone else. He'd have to purchase another ticket and go on a different flight. Akashi had paid for all their tickets, though, and Kuroko doubted that Aomine would pay for his own. On top of that, they'd need to get Akashi's older cousin to go to airport again to meet Aomine as he wouldn't be allowed to fly without an adult there to meet him at the other end.

Just as the woman manning the desk was about to open her mouth, no doubt to apologise and say they needed to put the ticket up for sale, Aomine's figure pushes through the crowd, rushing towards them and calling out.

"Tetsu! Akashi!"

With the exception of Hyuuga and Kagami, everyone breathes a sigh of relief.

Aomine jogs up to the desk and grins at Akashi as the red head glares and hands over Aomine's boarding pass. She smiles and does everything that is needed before they're allowed to go on to put their luggage where directed.

Akashi walks ahead with Aomine, giving the arrogant boy a talking to about manners and selfishness.

By the time they arrive at the waiting area, Akashi has finished with Aomine and the boy strolls over to where Kuroko and Kagami are sitting. Hyuuga and Kiyoshi were sitting by the window, watching the planes that took off and talking. They'd been very close of late and neither of the boys from Serin wanted to get in the way of the growing friendship (which was already as strong as steel).

"Hey, Tetsu." Aomine greets, falling into the chair beside Kuroko and putting his right arm over the back of Kuroko's chair.

"Aomine-kun." Kuroko greets with a nod.

"So, who'd you invite?" Aomine asks with a jerk of his head towards Kagami.

Kagami shrugs. "No one. I asked Tatsuya but he's busy."

"Probably on a snack run for Murasakibara."

Kagami doesn't even try to tone down his glare. "He wouldn't blow me off just for that!"

Kuroko puts a hand on Aomine's arm and the boy, who had been preparing to make another smart arse comment, leans back and doesn't reply.

Kagami laughs. "He's got you whipped, huh?"

It was Aomine's turn to glare.

Kuroko spends the next two hours trying to prevent arguments between his best friend and his ex-best friend. The key word there being _trying_. He failed miserably, it was needless to say. They made jabs at each other until one hit a nerve and the other began to shout. Kuroko can't remember who did what, the insults just merged and he stopped trying to follow it.

They shut up when the speakers announced that their flight was boarding. Akashi gave Aomine a hard look as they all filed through, clearly not close to forgiving him for turning up almost an hour later than he was asked to.

Kuroko had seen the seats and he was thankful that the seats were paired off in twos over the whole plane, meaning that Aomine and Kagami wouldn't be sat together. Hyuuga would obviously sit with Kiyoshi, Kagami with Kuroko and then Akashi with Aomine.

Akashi ensured to take the pair of seats at the front, meaning that all the members of Serin could sit towards the back in the seats that were diagonal from each other. Hyuuga and Kiyoshi had taken the seats in the centre and so Kuroko heads towards the seats a little further back. Although, they were still close enough to talk to Hyuuga and Kiyoshi without disturbing others.

However, as per usual, Aomine was determined to go against the plan set before them. When they were getting ready to sit down, he stole Kagami's seat so he was sat beside Kuroko. He timed it perfectly too. He waited until Kuroko was sat by the window and Kagami was putting his bag in the overhead compartment before he smoothly slid between Kagami and the seat to sit down. Kagami tried to argue but Akashi clearly wasn't having any of it as he walked over to them and wordlessly dragged Kagami down to where he was sitting.

Kuroko has to hide his laugh at the display and Aomine glances at him, smiling at the fact Kuroko's amused rather than at the fact he'd irritated Kagami once again.

"I haven't seen you smile in a long time." Aomine comments with a heart-warming smile of his own.

"I can say the same thing about you, Aomine-kun."

"I miss seeing you smile..." Aomine admits, looking away from Kuroko's big, blue eyes.

A light blush covers Kuroko's cheeks and he looks towards the window. "I, uh, feel the same."

They look at each other, smile and then look away, both blushing. Silence covers them until the flight takes off. That's when Aomine suddenly elbows Kuroko and points towards Hyuuga and Kiyoshi with widened, stunned eyes.

Kuroko frowns and leans forward, into Aomine's personal space, so he can properly see what he's pointing at them for.

That he sees makes his own eyes go wide. Kiyoshi is leaning against Hyuuga with a small smile on his face, Hyuuga's arm wrapped around his shoulders. Kuroko watches as Hyuuga tilts his head down and presses a kiss to Kiyoshi's head.

Kuroko quickly sits back before he's seen and looks to Aomine.

"We should ask." Aomine decides.

Kuroko shakes his head. "It's none of our business. It's rude to ask such questions, especially to ask our two senpai."

Aomine seems to consider Kuroko's words before he shrugs and leans forward. "Oi! Serin captain and the other dude."

"Aomine-kun!" Kuroko scalds but it's too late.

Kiyoshi looks to him and blushes, obviously realising what he's seeing. Hyuuga leans forward so he's looking at Aomine fully and raises an eyebrow, not fazed by the fact he was being watched cuddling his best friend.

"Yes?"

"Are you two fucking?"

"Dating!" Kuroko quickly corrects, looking to Hyuuga and Kiyoshi. "He means dating."  

Hyuuga's eyes go from each of their faces, as if debating whether to get angry at Aomine's question or to just be mildly annoyed by it. Kiyoshi clearly wasn't going to answer as he was frozen, a bright blush on his cheeks as he looks at them. He wasn't ashamed of what was happening, however, that was clear from the way he curled closer rather than moved away.

"Not that it's any of your business," Hyuuga says, eyes on Aomine. "but we're doing both."

Aomine nods and sits back, looking to Kuroko. "See, he didn't care."

Kuroko sighs. "That's not the point, Aomine-kun. You don't ask things like that."

Aomine shrugs for what seemed like the millionth time within the past few hours they've been in each other's company. "The one without glasses is lucky. He has someone's lap or chest to sleep on." He huffs. "Only Akashi would decide to go somewhere involving a twelve and a half hour flight."

Kuroko nods and looks to the window he'd be sleeping against with a wince.

Aomine notices and continues "I don't mind being used as a pillow. I know it's hard for you to sleep upright."

Kuroko blushes again and looks back to his friend, nodding gently. "Thank you, Aomine-kun."

"S'alright, Tetsu. No problem. Just don't snore."

They laugh together and Kuroko smiles.

His plan is already working. He'd told Kise that he wanted Aomine with him to practise basketball but in truth Kuroko mainly wanted Aomine as his plus one because he desperately wished to be as close as they once were. Kuroko would never admit it to anyone but he missed their friendship horridly, wanting to be playfully tackled and hugged and laughed with by Aomine once again.

He hoped the next two weeks made it easy for them to reconnect. In fact, he was praying that it did. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can vote here http://www.wattpad.com/129420538-kuroko-no-basuke-canon-writing-contest-vote by commenting Our English Summer by weirdpurplepanda :D

He loves England, Kuroko had decided despite the fact they've only been here for a day and hadn't done much. The weather isn't as cold as Japan's coldest weather and isn't as hot as Japan's hottest weather. It was perfect, in his opinion. Obviously, Aomine complained that England's summer wasn't warm enough and that holidays were meant to be nice and warm.

The school holidays were different here in England. The students here got less summer holiday time as they had more half terms while Kuroko and his friend are used to longer summer holidays and less half terms. English students wouldn't finish school until the end of July and so there, unfortunately, wouldn't be as much chance to mingle with English students as Kuroko had hoped.

Kuroko had hoped to improve his English with people his own age as he found it easier to talk to them. Even Aomine spoke better English than him and that was rather modifying considering that Aomine had a reputation as a... less than academic individual. He was grateful for Kagami and Akashi, who were both fluent in the language and happy to translate for him if he didn't understand anything (although, he understood most of the language pretty well – he just couldn't speak it).

Yesterday, after landing, they all went to Akashi's cousin's – a charming woman in her early twenties that had the same red hair and eyes as their friend – house which was large but they'd all expect nothing less of the Akashi family. There were enough rooms for them to have one each but Hyuuga and Kiyoshi chose to share. Kuroko admired the pair for being able to so happily announce their relationship. They'd eaten together and had a peaceful evening in before going to bed, only to be woken early the next morning by Akashi and his cousin who announced they'd be taking a trip into London.

Now, Kuroko walks between Kagami and Aomine, struggling to stay awake as they walk. They round a corner and Kuroko's eyes widen. In front of them, albeit slightly in the distance right now, is the iconic London Eye.

"Akashi-kun, are we going on there?" Kuroko questions, suddenly more awake.

Akashi looks back at the blue haired boy before looking to the London Eye and then back again. "Later, we can, yes. We have tickets booked for the London Dungeon." 

"The London Dungeon?"

"A famous tourist attraction." Akashi answers. "You'll see. Let's not give any spoilers."

Kuroko nods and looks up at the London Eye in awe as they get closer and closer to it, walking right beside it before heading down a street to the left to reach the London Dungeon. There's a very long queue for the London Eye and Kuroko sees a sign that says it's an hour wait. It sounds exhausting to wait that long but he suspects that it will be well worth it. After all, he may never visit England again.

It does take around ten minutes of walking down the crowded street to reach the London Dungeon.

A set of stairs lead up to the dungeon. Kuroko hadn't expected it to look this way – he'd been imagining an old, dull concrete room below the surface with an aging, grumpy man or woman telling them about the various people that had been locked down there in a monotone that would make Kuroko sleepy all over again.

Instead, men and women in full costumes from what Kuroko believes is the Tudor and Victorian era stood outside, greeting people and handing people that passed a flyer or two. Either side of the entrance stood two large statues of a hooded figure. The sign looks like blood has been used as paint to form the words 'The London Dungeon'. Above the entrance, below the sign, there's also what look like those large iron gates you see protecting a castle in films. The points at the end look like they'd hurt if that fell as you passed under. It's all very ominous.   

"Akashi-kun... Is this like a haunted house kind of experience?"

Akashi nods. "Yes, but better funded and educational in regards to the history of London."

"You sure Tetsu's English is good enough for him to understand it?" Aomine laughs.

Kuroko's expression remains neutral but he sharply elbows Aomine, in the perfect position to jab his ribs. The action practically winds the taller boy, making him gasp for air and cough in pain.

From Kuroko's other side, Kagami chuckles at Aomine in pain and needing to gulp down air.

Aomine glares once he's straightened and regain his composure – although he does use a hand to rub the spot where Kuroko viciously stabbed him with that bony elbow of his. He's not glaring at Kuroko, however, just glaring at Kagami. Aomine doesn't seem all that fussed about Kuroko hurting (and embarrassing) him.

Akashi looks back at them before he turns away, deciding that he wasn't interested in dealing with the children. After all, it is a holiday and they wouldn't be young forever. He'd allow them to relax and enjoy themselves as long as they didn't mess with any of the plans he'd made. Akashi would never admit to missing his friends and he would also never admit to being interested in the kind of friend's Kuroko has now. So, he'll just remain mysterious about this holiday and let them think he has some higher motive.

After Akashi's cousin presents the tickets for the Dungeon, they're directed towards a line. The light seems to dramatically drop once they're inside and Kagami automatically presses closer to Kuroko who automatically presses closer to Aomine.

Glancing at them from the corner of his eye, Aomine snorts. "Whimps."

"Shut up, Aomine-kun."

The line reminds Kuroko of the lines you have at theme parks. It twists inside and confuses you, appearing a lot shorter than it actually is. He lets out a sigh of relief when he realises that there is actually two lines and they are in the shorter of the two. The line that ran beside the one they stood in is a line for people who are waiting to buy tickets.

Kuroko mentally thanks Akashi for being so thoroughly prepared in _every single thing_ he does.

They get in quickly and are told to wait by a set of door, allowing people time to go to the toilet if they were in need of doing so. Akashi, no surprise, had asked them all to use the bathroom before they left and they'd easily be able to go the next ninety minutes without using the toilet.

They're the first group of people by the door and they all peer in the glass cases that line some of the walls either side of them. There's also a stand with a 'cage' on top of it. Fake – but creepily realistic – mice and rats sit in the cases and the model cage.

Kuroko could already tell that he'd be blaming one or two screams on women... or Kagami (who had jumped when a worked walked behind him and yelled 'rarr!').

They're quickly lead in once their group gets to the number these tours/shows are designed for. A women is stood on the platform and she runs them through some rules, using Henry the eighth as her reasoning. He wasn't a fan of 'talky boxes' so they had to be switched off and they weren't to touch any of his servants or belongings. Kuroko was very proud of himself for understanding what she was telling them. She'd been afraid that with the historical context, it would make no sense to him but he understood and that just made him glow with pride.

Once the rules are read and everyone has been given time to switch off their phones, doors open and they're lead into a small room that means Kuroko ends up standing much closer to Aomine than he usually would.

It's a lift. But it's not a lift. Chains rattle either side, lights flash and the illusion of moving downwards is created effectively. At least, it certainly is for Kuroko.

His stomach gives an unpleasant lurch and he grips Aomine jacket sleeve in a desperate attempt to have something, _anything_ , stable to hold on to. The taller boy raises an eyebrow at him and all Kuroko can do is continue to sway slightly and press the palm of his hand to his stomach to try and stop the butterflies swirling inside.

Aomine seems to understand and doesn't make a big deal of this out of character situation. Kuroko was normally level headed but maybe there was something about lifts Aomine didn't know. He's unsure if he's ever ridden in one with Kuroko. So, instead of making a big deal of it, he wraps a strong arm around Kuroko and pulls him closer.

Kuroko focuses on pushing his face into Aomine's chest as much as possible so he can just rid himself of this feeling that is, in reality, all physiological as they aren't in an actual lift. _Still feels real,_ Kuroko thinks.

The hug, if it could be called that, doesn't feel odd or out of place to either of them. Back in Teiko, they'd often hug. Kuroko was quick to discover that Aomine was a person that shows affection through physical contact rather than sweet words.

Pressing himself to Aomine and being comforted by his ex-best friend was an indescribable feeling to Kuroko. He'd been dreaming of the day Aomine would once again show him this kind of affection. In fact, he clung desperately to the memories.

"Aomine-kun... Thank you." Kuroko whispers the words and he highly doubts that Aomine had heard but it doesn't really matter. He's sure that Aomine will know he's thankful.

The 'lift' ride comes to an end all too soon (in terms of their embrace) and he hadn't heard much of what the lady in costume had been telling them during the trip down. He feels bad for missing out but hugging Aomine was worth missing a bit of London history.

Aomine lets go of him as the group goes out of another door. They walk together, no longer touching but closer than before. Kuroko ignores any glances Kagami made their way.

Akashi, as ever, had been correct. The experience was certainly educational. It went through 1000s of years of history. They'd been informed about Guy Fawkes and his gun powder plot, the Great Plague and Sweeny Todd.

The actors were perfect, doing their job spectacularly. They were amusing, had wealth of personality and were, indeed, very creepy. The woman from Sweeny Todd's pie shop had a particularly chilling vibe about her. That was by far the scariest part of the tour so far – even Hyuuga had been caused to tremble in fear as the shop assistant of Sweeny Todd's barber shop admired his hair.

So far, the plague had been Kuroko's favourite. They'd been taken through the process of what the doctors would do when examining victims of the plague. It was awfully entertaining and gruesome. Although, the best part would definitely have to be when Akashi was chosen as a 'patient' for the quirky doctor. He'd been strapped into a chair and a curtain closed around the chair, the doctor disappearing inside. As the the doctor worked shadows appeared on the curtain so the audience could guess what was happening. The oddball of a doctor said many mad things while in there and Kuroko's all-time favourite must have been when he exclaimed "Akashi, don't touch me there!"

Now, they're being lead through 'streets' and Kuroko listens as they're told about Jack the Ripper, a deadly murder from 1888 who targeted prostitutes. Soon, they're in a bar and an actress, dressed as a bar maid, continues to tell the story. Outside, they'd been told of one murder and now they've jumped forward in time to another murder.

Kuroko is complete focused on the bar maid's words until the lights go out, submerging them in a toe-curling blackness. Without much, if any, thought, Kuroko grips Aomine's hand for dear life. Aomine hadn't left his side and he was thankful for it now more than ever.

The lights switch back on and the actress has moved to stand by one of the two tables in the room. Those first in had sat there. At the sudden presence, the woman sitting with her teenage son and daughter yelps in surprise.

It happens again. They are plummeted into darkness. Kuroko presses himself against Aomine and a strong arm wraps itself around his shoulder and his fingers are squeezed where their joined hands hang between them.

When the lights return, the bar maid is at another table but there is no screams or sign of panic from the people sitting there.

Pitch black, again. Except, this time. When the lights return, they flash and instead of the bar maid appearing at the tables, Jack the Ripper is there with a dark grin on his face, showing his knife to those sitting.

Kuroko's small cry of terror matches many that fill the room and his face is pressed against Aomine's soft cotton shirt once again.

It happens again. More screams fill the room.

Kuroko whimpers quietly and tries to press his face as far as possible into Aomine's chest but his chin is suddenly being lifted and tilted upwards. Blinking with wide, scared eyes, Kuroko frowns lightly at Aomine. He's aware that he's trembling and he's also aware he's being ridiculous because they are just actors but they really are just _that_ good. They created the atmosphere perfect to scare the living hell out of him.

Aomine smiles that charming smile of his that Kuroko hasn't since in what feels like an eternity. Then he's leaning down – Kuroko only gets to see him briefly as the lights are flashing. The next indication of any kind he gets about how far forward (and down) Aomine is leaning that Kuroko gets is when a slightly chapped and deliciously warm pair of lips press themselves against his.

The shorter of the two can't help but gasp in surprise, pushing himself back to stare up at his friend. He'd never in a million years expect _Aomine_ to kiss him - even if he _had_ thought about Aomine kissing him... He'd never, ever expected it. Shock rocketed through Kuroko right down to his core as he stands there, mouth opening and closing like a fish as he searching for words.

"Aomine-kun..." He breathes in the end, not sure how else to express himself right now.

"Relax, Tetsu," Aomine laughs "You needed distracting so I distracted you." He looks up, seeing the group moving towards a set of doors. He tugs Kuroko along with him. "C'mon, let's catch up."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can vote here http://www.wattpad.com/129420538-kuroko-no-basuke-canon-writing-contest-vote by commenting Our English Summer by weirdpurplepanda :D


	3. Chapter 3

 

It's been a few days since Aomine kissed Kuroko. Things had been... awkward, to say the least.

The first sign of awkwardness came sometime after the group had returned to Akashi's cousin's house. They'd decided against going on the London Eye during their first trip into London, choosing to return to the house to play some basketball and come back into London another day. So, they had lunch and then went out to the court in the back to play a three on three game. Akashi's cousin played with them and so Akashi was the referee.

The game itself was absolutely fine. It was after Aomine's team (Akashi's cousin, Kiyoshi and himself) won that it started. It was only a small thing but it impacted the way Aomine and Kuroko behaved for the next few days.

After winning, Aomine naturally bragged and poked fun at Kagami. Kuroko has smiled at his friend, pleased he was happy. Their eyes met and then they both looked away from each other.

From there, the evening seemed to get increasingly awkward for everyone. It was quiet in comparison to the night before seeing as Kuroko - the person that brought the members of the generation of miracles and members of Serin together - no longer started any conversations. Without his input, the conversations seemed to fall flat rapidly, dissolving without warning and leaving the room thickly layered in tension.

Aomine eventually kicked back from the table, barely having eaten. He thanked Akashi's cousin for the food before he disappeared upstairs to his room.

"Perhaps you should go speak with him, Tetsuya." Akashi had suggested, which caused Kuroko to shake his head, stand, thank their host for the food and then retreat just as quickly as Aomine had.

The day after this, more awkward moments occurred between Aomine and Kuroko. It affected the whole group, however. The pair would hesitate when seeing the others and avoid directly crossing paths if possible. They hadn't made any eye contact since after the game the previous evening.

After two whole day of this awkwardness, Akashi had had more than enough. It was a surprise that he even waited that long, really. It didn't take him more than five minutes to come up with a simple but effective plan in forcing the pair to talk.

He'd informed Hyuuga and Kiyoshi of his plan (Kagami was busy with shooting practise in the back garden) and they had agreed whole-heartedly. They may not know the issue, no one did, but there wasn't a single one of them that wanted this tension to continue for another minute.

For the second time during their holiday here, the group had come into the London Eye tourist area of London. The queue for the London Eye was long and it took them almost an hour to reach the front. It's here that Akashi puts his plan into action, doing something to shock everyone – even those in on the plan.

He hooks his arm through Kagami's and tugs him back, away from Kuroko.

"I wish to go on with Kagami." He announces.

Kagami splutters in shock. "Huh?"

It seems Akashi is out to completely surprise them all, because then he _winks_ at Kagami and practically purrs the words "Don't panic. I don't bite."

They all stare in shock for a number of moments. Kuroko was the first to start chuckling, gentle laughs escaping him. At first, Kuroko was also stared at in astonishment but soon they all begin to laugh at the situation. Even Kagami and Akashi, whose arms were still looped together for some reason.

When they calm down, Hyuuga gives the line they'd earlier decided upon. "Well, if Akashi and Kagami get to go without the rest of us, we want to as well." As he says 'we', he makes a point of putting his arm around Kiyoshi.

"That leaves..." Aomine trails off, glancing at Kuroko.

The blue haired boy frowns, hurt by the way Aomine clearly didn't want to be alone with him. Granted, he'd been acting the same and was certainly reluctant to face the answers to some of his many questions. Having it pointed out to him, though, that Aomine didn't want to be near him, was painful. It made his breath leave him and his heart squeeze in a very unpleasant way.

"You two need to discuss whatever happened." Kiyoshi says with a smile before he leads his boyfriend over to the carriage.

Normally, larger groups would be put on each carriage but Akashi paid a handsome bribe when there wasn't anyone paying attention to him. He and Kagami go on next. Akashi is quick to drag the taller boy forward before he can protest to the pairings. He can explain to him once they're in.

In a matter of moments, Aomine and Kuroko are left alone together for the first time in two days before either has the chance to protest or fully grasp what's happening.

"So..." Aomine coughs after speaking, his body language clearly displaying just how uncomfortable he is.

Before Kuroko can comment or respond, they're being ushered on to the London Eye carriage. Sighing, Kuroko walks on and takes a seat. Aomine sits on the bench-like seats across from him so they're directly facing one another.

When he looks up, Kuroko's eyes meet his own. Kuroko can feel his cheeks heating up but he doesn't look away. Aomine doesn't look away either and he even manages a smile.

And it's that simple, in the end. The tension melts away. Just like that, with a single smile from Aomine, Kuroko feels ten times lighter and doesn't have any trouble keeping eye contact and smiling back.

"Do you think that Akashi-kun saw us in the London Dungeon?"

Aomine shrugs. "Dunno."

"Do... Do you care if he did?" Kuroko curses himself for the hesitation.

"Don't see why I should. I could do worse than you, probably have done a few times." He chuckles to try and avert Kuroko's attention from his growing blush.

Kuroko sees the blush but doesn't comment, knowing that he's also blushing and that his face turning a light shade of pink was much more noticeable than Aomine's thanks to their difference in skin tone.

"That's... good. Thank you, Aomine-kun."

"Why are you thanking me?" Aomine asks curiously, raising as eyebrow.

"For not being ashamed of it." Kuroko blinks, his face and tone as bland and as difficult to decipher as ever.

Aomine takes a moment to carefully think about his response. A surprising number of people assumed that because Kuroko showed little emotion, he's strong and able to take comments lightly but anyone that knows him will know that this isn't the case. Aomine knows very well that Kuroko can be sensitive. Especially to things that are said to him. They linger with him. The phrase swirls around his mind and they stick.

"I've never been ashamed of you, Tetsu, and I doubt I ever will."

Kuroko's eyes widen in surprise. He's said before that Aomine is a person that is physically affectionate rather than affection through the art of speech. He didn't have much skill in that area, really, and yet... here he was, connecting with him through words. Kuroko had been expecting the other to sit beside him and perhaps wrap an arm around his shoulders, wordlessly.

This is certainly a nice surprise. A very nice, heart-warming surprise that definitely did not aid him in his quest to stop blushing.

"Thank you..." He whispers the words, breath caught for the second time today but this time in a more pleasant way.

Wanting to take advantage of the situation in every sense, Kuroko slides to the end of his bench so he can look out the window and observe the city around them. 

After a moment's hesitation, Aomine copies Kuroko and moves to sit by the window on his side of the carriage. They look at one another for just a moment, eyes meeting, and they smile.

"Why do you think Akashi brought us here?" Aomine asks. 

It was Kuroko's turn to shrug. "I'm unsure. If there's a reason, I expect that Akashi won't be telling us." 

"He only invited people from your team. Maybe he's trying to see what he's up against."

"Perhaps." 

"Or maybe he's just curious about who your friends are now. I wouldn't put it past Akashi to organise a whole trip just to do that." Aomine hums gently, trying to think of other reasons for Akashi bringing them all here. 

Kuroko smiles. "Don't think too much. You look almost in pain." 

Aomine gasps and exclaims "Hey!" 

Kuroko chuckles, turning his face away in a poor attempt at hiding the fact he's laughing at Aomine.

Surprisingly, when he looks back to the other boy, Aomine doesn't look annoyed like he would if someone like Kagami, for example, was laughing at him. Instead, he has a gentle smile on his lips that made Kuroko want to lean forward and kiss him again and again and again.

"You've smiled and laughed during this trip more than I've seen for a long time." Aomine comments.

"Didn't we already have a similar conversation to this, Aomine-kun?"

Aomine nods. "Yeah. On the plane. Just about smiling, though, not laughing."

Kuroko rolls his eyes, making Aomine laugh. The laugh made Kuroko smile, which made Aomine smile back. Their eyes are shining and neither realise how long they hold eye contact for. Nor do they realise how much happier they seem around each other compared to normal – well, Aomine more than Kuroko, but Kuroko was _showing_ his happiness a hundred times more than he usually would.

"You look nice when you laugh." Aomine blurts.

Kuroko's face quickly colours and Aomine's eyes widen in realisation at the words that left his mouth without permission. They look away from one another for just a second before they glance at each other and their eyes lock.

Kuroko has never seen Aomine's eyes this way. They're burning into him and the longing, the desire, there cannot be denied. Kuroko had spent a lot of time observing people and he knows that he's not just seeing what he wants to see. Aomine _wants_ him. Perhaps not in the lustful way the words make it sound but Aomine certainly wanted him in a romantic way. Only a person in love or falling in love had eyes that burned so brightly, so happily, the way Aomine's are right now.

His heart is pounding. His cheeks are red hot. Aomine's gaze is sucking him in and he can feel his fingers twitching, wanting to be curled in Aomine's hair or t-shirt. Lips pressed together. Air being shared. Soft pants filling his ears.

Kuroko has never wanted anything so much... It might even _just_ beat his desire to prove his basketball as the superior, happier basketball.

"Tetsu... If you keep looking at me like that..." Aomine trails off, not finishing his sentence.

Kuroko smiles, glad he wasn't the only one feeling the weight of their eye contact.

"I don't plan on stopping." Kuroko informs him.

Aomine swallows and stands, moving to sit beside Kuroko. He turns to face his friend, their eye still locked apart from the occasional blink.

Neither of them say another word. Kuroko feels a hand against his and then his fingers are being squeezed as Aomine links their hands together (Kuroko's tiny compared to Aomine's large paw-like hands).

Aomine moves forwards just an inch or two. He's not even close enough for Kuroko to smell his aftershave or anything like that but his breathing hitches anyway with the movement. They share smiles once again and Kuroko briefly wonders if he'll have sore cheeks from grinning so much and so often.

Aomine starts to move forward again and, annoyingly, stops when his face is just hovering in front of Kuroko's own. Kuroko can feel Aomine's breath on his face, a very slight warm, soft wind on his upper lip with every exhale.

His skin feels alive, tingling all over in anticipation. Kuroko was certainly a patient person but right now, two seconds of being this close and not having those lips on his own was far, far too long. His eyes have slid closed without him realising and his hand grasped Aomine's in a near painful hold.

He waits, growing more impatient with each second.

Finally, he's had enough waiting. He blinks, opening his eyes.

"Aomine-kun, please—"

The words are barely out before his mouth is covered. His eyes automatically flutter shut once again and their hands part, Aomine's going to the back of Kuroko's head and Kuroko's fisting Aomine's soft, grey t-shirt. _He was waiting for me to ask,_ Kuroko realises.

Aomine tastes like the peach yogurt he had for breakfast and Kuroko can also detect something else. He has no way to describe it perfectly other than saying it was just _Aomine._  


Exotic, addicting, delicious. Those came close to describing the taste but... they didn't hit the nail on the head as accurately as 'just Aomine' does.

Now... the feeling. Well, that's something else altogether. Kuroko doesn't even know where to start. If he were to write an essay the feeling he'd likely just repeat words such as 'amazing' and 'perfection' over and over. There was no way to put the feeling into words that truly conveyed the meaning of it.

It makes his mind go blank. Electrified. Explosive. Just a sudden burst of emotion that made his heart stop and his breathing to halt for just a moment.

It was scary, really. One kiss and he was completely powerless, leaning into Aomine and kissing him back enthusiastically.

The first few kisses were slower, their lips being pressed together for long, drawn-out, wonderful moments. Aomine's hands in his hair would gently press on his head, bringing him closer. His fingers in the cotton t-shirt would flex and pull.

Things heat up when Aomine tenderly sucks Kuroko's lower lip into his mouth, teeth just lightly running over the flesh, inducing a gasp from Kuroko that allowed Aomine to deepen the kiss. Their tongues swirling, flicking and rolling.

Aomine's hands are fisting Kuroko's hair (but not in a painful way) and it keeps their faces closer, allowing Aomine to easily resume kissing Kuroko after they'd part to catch their breath.

When they've lost their energy and truly need time to collect themselves, Aomine presses their foreheads together and they both grin. Kuroko's eyes shine as he looks at Aomine before closing them again, relishing in the feeling of being close like this. It felt incredibly romantic to sit with their foreheads pressed together after all the kisses.

Aomine's grips on Kuroko's hair had loosen and now his fingers ghost over Kuroko's neck, very lightly stroking the skin. It's such a gentle caress. Kuroko's heart pounds in his ears, unsure how to deal with all these sudden joyful bubbles of emotion within him.

"Tetsu..." Aomine whispers, voice slightly husky. "I think I'm already addicted to that."

It wasn't the most romantic, nor sweetest thing to say but it was still pretty darn cute. Especially for Aomine.

Kuroko smiles and nods in agreement, his hand moving up to his neck where Aomine's hand is. He rests his smaller palm on top of Aomine's hand.

"I believe I am too, Aomine-kun." He admits, a little shyly.

"Daiki." Aomine corrects. "Call me Daiki."

Kuroko hesitates. "Uh..."

"When you're ready," adds the other with a smile, the poster boy for an understanding human (when it came to Kuroko, anyway).

"Thank you, Aomine."

"No –kun?"

Kuroko shakes his head. "No."

"That's a start."

They laugh and Aomine kisses him again.

This wasn't quite what Kuroko had in mind when he invited Aomine on this trip to get closer to him. He certainly wasn't complaining. They still have ten days left here in England and Kuroko is definitely interested in seeing how close he can get to Aomine during the remainder of their holiday.

**Author's Note:**

> you can vote here http://www.wattpad.com/129420538-kuroko-no-basuke-canon-writing-contest-vote by commenting Our English Summer by weirdpurplepanda :D


End file.
